Display ramps for automobiles have been previously known in which the automobile is elevated with one side above the other to elevate and cant the automobile so that a prospective purchaser may easily view the interior, and also a reflective sheet or mirror may be placed under the automobile to let the prospective buyer view the underside.
The previous devices have generally comprised demountable sections, each section comprising a plurality of parallel rod-like members with legs thereunder to support the two sides of the ramp at different heights. Typically, the sections utilize a nipple which is inserted into the ends of the sections to be joined without any positive connection. This can lead to loosening and possible separation of the sections under repeated use. Moreover, the legs used on the previously known ramps are merely hollow vertical rods which will tend to die cut the carpeting of a showroom.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new and improved automobile display ramp which overcomes the above discussed problems.